Gotta go on my own way
by nikitabella
Summary: Being a hero means fighting and sacrificing yourself in the name of others. Piper and Jason both now that. The real question is what happens after the fight is over, after the war is won? They can choose their own path now. What will they choose? ... ' 'Didn't they tell you? Piper is leaving tonight.'I was frozen in spot. Tonight' One-shot.


**Summary: Being a hero means fighting and sacrificing yourself in the name of others. Piper and Jason both now that. The real question is what happens after the fight is over, after the war is won? They can choose their own path now, what will they choose? ... '' ''Didn't they tell you? Piper is leaving tonight.''**

**I was frozen in spot. Tonight?''**

**A\N: This is actually the firs thing I wrote for PJO and HoO. I hope it isn't so bad. I had my doubts about it but decided to finally post it. You will tell if it's good or bad. Read and review please. **

**By the way, this is dedicated to every single JASPER fan out there. **

**Enjoy!**

_Gotta go on my own way_

Piper's PoV:

I was supposed to be happy, ecstatic even. We had defeated Gaea and nobody got killed due to some miracle or a god in a good mood. We didn't care. We weren't in the Underworld and that was what mattered.

But I wasn't as cheerful as everyone else. I was just relieved, satisfied but not really happy. What is the reason? I lost.

Right now, half of the campers from camp Half-Blood were here, at camp Jupiter. The seven chosen were greeted like true heroes. The Romans actually threw a victory party for us. It wasn't much-light music, a huge bonfire and a lot of tables spread around it, full with food. But I doubted that they had ever been to a real party.

However, this was nice. Romans and Greeks could be seen everywhere, talking and even laughing with each other. It seemed that the old rivalry between us was finally forgotten. But even that accomplishment wasn't enough for me.

Everything started with the first arrival of the _Argo II_ on Roman territory. There I met my worst nightmare. Okay, second worst but since Gaea is now defeated I think that my list was rearranged. So yeah, I met Reyna. And at the moment her eyes landed on Jason I knew that it didn't matter what the end of the quest will be, I had already lost.

Her face was controlled, like a true leader, but her eyes gave her away. I could easily see the disbelief, shock, relief and pure happiness in them. It was evident that she had feelings for Jason. For me that is-I'm a daughter of Aphrodite after all. I can sense the romantic feelings. _But not to the one you are interested in._ Yeah, my mother was right.

Jason was also staring at her, probably remembering something about their past. It was painful watching them even when they were keeping their distance. He was still standing between me and Leo but I knew that he wasn't with us anymore. At least not like before. It was then when my misery begun.

After a couple of days we headed to Rome and then to Greece. During our journey I decided to back away from Jason. After all, it was going to make everything easier when he returned to his home. It was now a 'when', no longer an 'if'. So I talked less and less with him.

He was either very concentrated on the battle, thought that this was normal or simply didn't care at all. The effect was the same-he didn't make an effort to talk to me either. That is how we grew apart. Since then I learned how to mask my emotions, how to concentrate my thoughts in different directions. I was supposed to be ready for a war not crying over a boy.

But now the pain was threatening to take me away. I had to do something to get rid of the ache. Everything was over now, there were much more opportunities after the war. Suddenly I remembered something, a request that I had turned down a couple of weeks ago. But now it sounded like my saving rope.

''Hey, what's up with you?'' Rachel whispered in my ear, effectively bringing me out of my daze.

I was sitting with her, Leo, Nico, Hazel and Frank at one table. Leo was entertaining everyone with his jokes. They all were pretty occupied but Rachel was too observant to miss something.

''Nothing.'' I answered with a smile.

''Yeah…I don't believe you.'' And before I could even blink she added with a pointed finger: ''and don't even try to charmspeak me or else…''

I had to admit that the oracle was giving me the creeps with her stares sometimes. She wasn't as good as Annabeth or, gods forbid it, Thalia but she was good enough.

''Just tell me, I won't bite!'' she spoke louder this time and made everybody at our table to turn around and stare at us in amazement. Great, now I was in the spotlight again. Ugh!

''Come with me.'' I simply told her and without another word we stood up.

Nobody said anything and I tried to find more isolated place for us to talk. It wasn't easy since the tables were under the open sky. The good thing was that it was twilight already. We got out of the circle of light and found a spot under a big tree. The moon was the only source of light but we were hidden in the shadows.

I sighed and sat on the grass, my back leaned on the tree's trunk. I was tired of pretends. But I knew I could trust Rachel. She had become one of my closest friends along with Thalia and Annabeth. Oh, and lets not forget about Leo.

''So…is it about Jason?'' she asked while sitting next to me with her back turned to the happy campers-just like mine.

''I can't… I can't do this anymore. It hurts to look at them. She has the only thing that brought me happiness, the only real thing I had…'' I hugged my legs when I realized my mistake ''correction- I thought I had.''

The stupid memories from the Mist came into my mind again. Why weren't they real? Why couldn't I just forget them? Why Hera had to mess everything up in _my_ mind? My life was bearable before that; at least I was used to my father's ignorance. But loosing Jason…I was starting to understand Annabeth's hate towards the queen of the gods.

''Piper…'' Rachel snuggled closer to me and encircled my shoulders. ''I don't know what to say, how to help you. Boys…aren't in my area of knowledge since I'm the oracle. But I feel that there will be a happy ending for you. Just follow your heart.'' She looked at me with a knowledge-showing stare-her favorite. She wasn't just trying to cheer me up. This was one of the things she knew because of Apollo's blessing. It wasn't unusual for her.

''I hope that it will come soon. I'm just tired of suffering.'' I sighed again and, with my chin on my knees, I looked at the blooming stars. The idea I had earlier appeared in my mind again. It sounded even better now.

''What will you do after this? We are returning to camp tomorrow morning, right?'' she tried to change the subject.

''_Argo II _is leaving tomorrow…but without me.'' I stated.

She backed away to study my face.

''What do you mean?'' Rachel asked guarded.

''A couple of weeks ago my dad offered me to spend some time with him in LA. I couldn't say yes before because of the war and such stuff. But now I decided to accept.'' I explained patiently.

''And…''

''I think that leaving now is the best. No one will notice anyway.'' I shrugged.

''But it's the middle of the night. You can't just show up at his place like that. And what about all your friends at camp?'' Rachel frowned.

''You know that I can convince him in anything. And it's not like I'm leaving forever- just for … I don't know- as long as he can be out of work, which isn't that long. Maybe a month or two.''

''So you'll come to the Christmas party that Leo will throw?''

''How could I miss it? He will cut off my head if I don't appear.'' I laughed weakly and Rachel relaxed.

''You have to at least say goodbye. They deserve to know.''

I sighed and looked towards the mess of purple and orange T-shirts. I was going to leave my friends, the only people I could call a real family. But I was going to return. And I was going to spend time with my dad! Only the gods knew how much I missed him. I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my jeans.

''Let's go then.''

''Guys, I have to go.'' I said once we reached our table. I had decided to not kick around the bush and to tell them the truth.

Leo, Nico and Frank looked at me like I had just been kissed by Ares. Hazel was looking sad. We grew attached to each other during the quest and I had understood that she is quite mature for her age. She also knew what was on my mind.

''What do you mean?'' Nico asked.

''Go, like leave, now.'' I answered simply.

''Beauty queen, we are _all_ leaving. _Tomorrow_.'' Leo emphasized on the last word. He had narrowed his eyes at me.

''I have to go to my dad now.'' I said, my voice laced with charmspeak.

After a couple of seconds he shook his head and his eyes cleared. He gaped at me with wide eyes.

''Holly Hephaestus, you are good. No wonder that the Mud lady is defeated.''

The others laughed but Leo sighed.

''So you have decided it. Are you sure?'' he asked, hope creeping in his voice. He was like a four-year-old.

''I'm not going away forever, just for a couple of months.''

He blinked and then sighed, visibly happier.

''You scared me there for a second, Beauty queen.'' He hugged me lightly.

''Stop calling me that!'' I smacked him and he backed away, rubbing his arm.

''It was worth it.'' He smiled wickedly.

The others chuckled behind him.

''When are you leaving?'' Hazel asked. Her golden eyes were sad. She nearly made me cry.

''Tonight, now actually. But you can come and see me at camp Half-Blood. It would be easy now when we are no longer enemies, right?'' I assured her.

She just hugged me tightly.

''I'll miss you. You are like my big sister, never forget that.'' She then let me go, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Frank hugged her protectively and shook my hand.

''It was honor for me to fight next to you, Piper Mclean.'' Frank said formally-true Roman warrior!

''I can say the same. I've never met a child of Ar…Mars like you.'' I answered with a smile. He smiled too and along with Hazel, headed to one of his friends –Dakota I think.

''See you at Christmas.'' Nico said and shook my hand too.

''You finally decided to stay with us at camp!'' I teased him.

''I would _never_ miss the fun again. Besides, some communication with alive people won't hurt me I guess. See ya!'' and he went to the Stolls.

''Do you see Annabeth, Thalia and Percy?'' I turned to Leo and Rachel.

''I'll go find them.'' The oracle said.

''Hey, if you see _him_…''

''Don't worry, I'll be careful.'' She assured me and went off.

Leo put a hand around my shoulders and we made our way towards a small hill in the far end of the fields of Mars. We were now away from everyone. It was already dark. The moon was shining from the clear sky making everything look silver or black.

''You won't tell him.'' Leo said when we stopped.

I shook my head. A view from earlier that evening came into my mind. I had seen Jason with Reyna near the Via Pretoria (**A\N: is it spelled right?**). They were talking and laughing. He was happy; I couldn't take that from him.

''He is happier without me.'' I whispered.

''Yeah, right.'' Leo looked at me with skeptical eyes.

''I saw them earlier. They were laughing.'' I argued.

''You were laughing too, but you're not happy.'' He stated with a victorious smile. We both knew that I didn't have reply for that one.

I simply rolled my eyes. Then I noticed a movement and turned in the direction of the party but the figures weren't close enough yet.

''Ditching us, eh?'' I heard Thalia's voice and after a few seconds they all came into view.

''Nope, just leaving earlier.'' I answered. She came even closer and surprised everyone by hugging me.

''Be careful, okay? Is everything you need here?''

''Don't worry, I have everything: ambrosia, nectar and my dagger. All here.''

The daughter of Zeus nodded in approval.

''Here, if you need us-you know the way.'' Annabeth said giving me a few drachmas. She hugged me too. Then I looked at Percy and he smiled.

''Be safe Piper.'' He said, engulfing me in a light brotherly hug.

''Thanks, try to stay away from trouble. I don't want to miss the laugh.''

Everyone except Percy laughed.

''Don't worry about that, I'll be here.'' Annabeth added and looked at her boyfriend with a mischievous smile.

''Hey, can I ask for a favor?'' I turned to the son of Poseidon again.

He pouted at me but an elbow in the ribs from Annabeth changed his mind.

''Sure, what's up?''

''I need transport to LA. Can you…call me a pegasus?'' I asked shyly.

It was his turn to laugh.

''Okay, I'll see if there is somebody around.'' He smiled at me and whistled like a true New Yorker. A few minutes later a white flying horse was making its way toward us. He landed eagerly near Percy, who had tightened his grip around Annabeth's waist.

''Piper, this is Lightning. He is … young and that's why is very eager to help.''

''Thanks, can you explain what I want?''

Percy nodded and turned his head towards Lightning.

''Dude, I'm definitely not saying her that! Gees!'' then he turned to me. ''he says that he could understand you so you can talk to him.''

''Oh? I didn't know. So, Lightning, will you help me get to Los Angeles?'' the horse was ecstatic.

''Quote: for sweetcheeks, of course!'' translated Percy

That made another round of laughter.

I sighed and looked back at the camp, not seeing it at all. Those electric blue eyes were in front of me again, haunting me. I was seeing this place for last time probably. And I was leaving so much here but it was necessary. It was painful leaving but staying was much, much worse. If I wanted to continue, I had to let the past go. I knew that I would never forget but as they say, time heals.

A tear escaped my eye but I quickly brushed it away. No more tears. This was a new beginning.

I looked at the ground for a moment, trying to put my feelings at bay. After another sigh I turned my back to camp Jupiter.

''Okay, see you guys at Christmas. I won't be late.'' I promised.

''You better not be!'' said Rachel and Leo at the same time.

I smiled while I climbed on Lightning's back. I waved them goodbye while the pegasus flew off towards LA, leaving behind my hopes, my dream and my love-Jason.

Jason's PoV

To say that my life was tough would be a little underestimation. Even after I got my memory back the things didn't go much better as I had hoped. If it was possible, they got quite worse. For example, I remembered Reyna. And I remembered I had feelings for her. The keyword here was _had_. And here was the place where Piper appeared. She was…different. I know that it sounded stupid but…imagine waking up without knowing who you were, where were you coming from, where _were _you...You were wondering what the Pluto is happening and in that moment of confusion the only thing that you were sure is real was the hand in your own. Yeah, that had influenced me. But a little voice inside me was asking _what about Reyna_?

During our quest I thought about this. I tried to avoid it since there were much more urgent things to think about like the upcoming war but whenever I couldn't sleep the thoughts just popped up in my mind. I tried to concentrate on the war and after all, we won, so I guess I succeeded.

But somewhere, during battle planning, training and fighting for my life, I had silently agreed with myself without even knowing it that my feelings towards Piper were stronger. I only realized it on the way back-when I had plenty of time to think. I had noticed that Piper had grown distant from me. And that wasn't making me feel any better. Oh gods, I sound so stupid and cheesy! Ugh! However, now I knew what I had to do. But first, I had to find Reyna.

It wasn't so difficult to spot her; she and Annabeth were listening to Percy and Octavian arguing and by the look on her face I could tell that I was coming at the right time.

''Hey, can I steal Reyna for a moment?'' I asked them. Annabeth looked at me with stern eyes. I didn't know what had gotten into her-it was probably because I was leaving her with Percy and Octavian and their rampage. I just smiled apologetically at her and went away.

We found a private spot in the circle of light and sat down at a table.

''I'm so glad you returned, alive.'' She said, a small smile creeping on her face.

''Yeah, me too. It's nice to be back.'' I agreed. Strangely, this place wasn't the same anymore. Or maybe I had changed? It didn't matter, the decision was made.

''I need to talk to you.'' I said seriously and she sobered. She was now the praetor, not the happy Reyna. She was the leader.

''I'm listening.''

''I'm going to go to camp Half-Blood.'' I stated and waited for her reaction. Her eyes turned colder.

''You're leaving your people for the Greeks?'' she accused me with sharp voice. I guess that this Roman-Greek rivalry would never completely fade away.

''I'm not leaving anybody. I'm simply thinking about myself for once. Besides, my ten years of service for the legion were over even before the war.'' I said with controlled voice. But then I thought for a moment and started talking again. ''Look, I'm under 20 and I have already seen pain and death, enough for a lifetime. Is it that bad to want something different, to think about myself for once?''

I was looking her in the eyes, wanting desperately to make her understand and read her at the same time. I knew that the second thing was impossible-if she didn't want to let anything out, she wouldn't. I tried to stay calm and collected. After all, I had been in this camp since I was little; I was more experienced than her.

''I like you.'' Reyna's voice ruined my concentration. I stared at her wide-eyed. She was clearly angry now.

''I waited for you all this months, trying to hold it together. Because I am leader, they needed me. And when you finally come back…'' she trailed off. She looked at me expectantly but I was too stunned to talk.

''I … I didn't know.'' I finally managed to say.

''Boys.'' She said rolling her eyes. ''I guess I am not so innocent after all, I should have told you earlier, but…However, I can't change your mind.''

I thought for just a second.

''No, I'm sorry. If I knew this before, if Juno didn't mess up with my memories, if I hadn't met Piper…'' her face darkened at the name. ''…than maybe we would have been together.''

''Yeah, it was very possible.'' She sighed. ''But that's in the past, right? The future is what matters.''

She looked away. I could tell she was hurt but it would have been worst if I hadn't told her.

''I need to go. I wish you the best. May the gods watch after you-only they know how reckless you can be.'' She stood and shook my hand formally. The tension between us had faded.

''May the gods protect you as well.'' I answered politely, a little relieved on the inside. Then I turned to walk away.

''Grace!'' she called and I turned. ''Don't forget us okay? Pay us a visit. And if the things don't go well remember that you will always be Roman-our Roman hero and leader. This will always be home for you.''

''Thank you, I won't forget.'' And without another word we separated ways.

Now, it was the difficult part- to talk to Piper.

It was already dark. Out of the circle of light, made by the bonfire, was impossible to see. I wondered around trying to find her. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I started to feel uneasy-a usual reaction for demigod. She was acting strange during the whole quest. Her enthusiasm for things was fading away. She was silent, always with distant look, like she was thinking for a million things at the same time. And she was avoiding me. I thought that she was afraid from the upcoming battle. It was normal, everyone was scared. But staying away from your friends wasn't her thing in any kind of situation. However, I didn't question her actions. I was too distracted from the mess in my head and the battle anyway. But now I thought that leaving her alone was a bad idea.

I tried finding somebody else: Thalia, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel or even Percy. They would know where Piper is. But there wasn't any sign of them either. That made my inner alarm bell ring-something was up.

But then-bingo!-I found Nico.

''Hey Nico, do you know where Piper is? Or even Leo, Thalia, Annabeth…someone. I can't find any of them.''

''Didn't they tell you? Piper is leaving tonight.''

I was frozen in spot. Tonight? She was leaving tonight? Why? And why didn't she tell me anything?

''Where?'' I just managed to say. Pain and panic were rising in my chest. Maybe even betrayal.

''Out there I think. But you're probably late…'' his voice faded away as I didn't wait him to finish and took off towards the place he had pointed.

No, she couldn't do it. She couldn't just leave without talking to me. I was her friend after all, she had to at least say goodbye.

I was out of the circle of light and running as fast as I could towards the far end of the Fields of Mars. It was dark but I managed to see six figures there-the moonlight was bright enough. I kept the speed without looking away from the group.

One of the people was facing the camp. I was probably invisible in the dark but from this distance I could recognize the person. It was her! I couldn't see her expression though; it was too dark for that.

She then turned back to the others, jumped on a horse (there was a horse with them?) and with a last wave flew away on the pegasus' back. And I was too far to stop her.

''No!'' I shouted and willed the winds to pick me up. After a couple of minutes I landed behind her on the horse's back, causing her to shriek and reach for her knife. I put my hands around her waist to make sure she won't fall.

''Shh, it's just me!'' I said in her ear. Her back was against my chest and I could feel how tense she was. ''Can we land somewhere? I have to talk to you.''

Without second invitation the white pegasus landed near a forest. As soon as his hooves touched the grass Piper jumped down and turned away from me.

''What are you doing here?'' she said with strained voice.

''You were going away without telling me.'' I explained simply. She sighed and hugged herself. I couldn't stand it anymore so I silently closed the gap between us.

''It was the best way.'' She simply said.

''For who?''

She then turned to me, anger and desperation in her eyes, along with unshed tears.

''For me, for you, for her, for all of us!'' Piper shouted. ''She is your past. With her is where you belong. Why can't you understand that I want you to be happy? I know that I have to let you go if I want this. Why are you making this so dif…'' I kissed her. She was shouting at me and I silenced her with a kiss. What a cliché! But it was a nice cliché.

At first, she was struggling but then she gave in and kissed me back. Her face was wet from tears; her lips were slightly trembling under mine. Her fingers knotted in my hair and I circled her waist, never wanting to break apart. The kiss was gentle and it could have lasted forever but we had to breathe.

Our foreheads were touching and I could look her in the eyes. Their color was changing rapidly. She looked sad.

''Why are you doing this to me?'' she whimpered quietly.

''What do you mean?'' I asked confused. I couldn't understand why she looked so sad and…broken.

''Jason I … I love you. Always have and always will. But I saw the way you and Reyna acted around each other. You are meant to be together. I can't stand between you two.'' She sniffled while looking at our feet and tried to back away but I didn't let her go. Instead, I waited for her to look at me again. Once here eyes were locked with mine again I started talking.

''I admit that I had feelings for her. Once. But so many things changed since that time. Heck, I'm changed and the weirdest thing is that I like it! Reyna is part of my past. But you…you are my future. And I like that future.'' I was now rambling like a schoolgirl. Could things get worse? ''What I want to say is…Piper, I love you too.'' Man, that sounded stupid. We stayed in silence just looking at each other. I looked at her nervously; she looked at me in disbelief. Should I continue talking? Well, it won't hurt now, would it?

''Listen, since I was…four or five…I train and fight, and plan. I've seen so many people die. I wanted change and you give it to me. Don't take it away now. Please, stay…''

''And Reyna? What about her?''

''She will understand. She has to. Maybe under other circumstances we could have been together but… I have to thanks Juno for putting you in my life. This isn't about Reyna. It's about you and me.''

She just stood there in disbelief, not knowing whether to smile or to cry. I knew the feeling, to be insecure. But I didn't know how to send it away.

Suddenly, she woke up. Her eyes probably had found what they were searching for because she leaned in and kissed me. The difference was that this kiss was more passionate. She got impossibly close and Pluto to curse me if I was complaining. Her scent engulfed me and I completely lost it. It was unbearable.

''I love you Pipes.'' I panted then.

''Love you Sparky.'' She breathed shakily.

''By the way, I'm moving to camp Half-Blood.'' I said while she was kissing my neck lightly. I got so distracted that a lightning cracked above us. She didn't seem to notice.

''Thank the gods!'' she whispered in my ear and we looked each other in the eyes. Her were shining in happy blue now.

''I'll always be here, next to you.'' I vowed.

''Always and forever.'' She said and snuggled in my arms.

Thanks to my ADHD a part of my mind was thinking on giving a sacrifice for Juno tomorrow.

**A\N: Wow! This is the longest thing I have ever written! I'm proud of myself. And yeah, I know: fluffy, cheesy and so on, and so on, but I don't care. They all deserve their happy ending, don't they?**

**So, liked it, hated it? Review and let me know. **

**I want you to know that English is not my first language so go easy on me for any mistakes please.**

**I also know that Jason's PoV suck but I'm a girl after all and this story had to be done this way so…don't like it, don't read it. No flamers please.**

**Review please!**


End file.
